Entre Morado y Rojo
by kurenaix1
Summary: Akashi y Murasakibara terminan una relación de años, pero cuando las cosas parecen derrumbarse para el pelirrojo una pequeña luz de esperanza Iluminará sus días. "lo que la vida te quita te lo da por otro lado" La vida es bella si así la ves, es corta si así la mides, es larga si tus sueños lo son, es mala si esa es tu intención... MuraAka Advertecia: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de mi soledad.

Aka-chin esto no está funcionando- le había dicho- ya nada es lo mismo, y creo… creo que ya no deberíamos estar juntos.- dijo el pelimorado mientras miraba fijamente al que hasta ese momento era su novio.

-es por él verdad? – dijo sin cambiar en nada su expresión ,-sé que es así , estas enamorado de él… está bien eres libre, no te preocupes, siento no haber cumplido con tus expectativas , gracias por todo hasta ahora, que seas muy feliz a su lado.

Luego de eso, se marcho dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca, así era como todo terminaba, mejor dicho como todo empezaba, porque si bien ya no estaban juntos, si bien esto había terminado Akashi Seijuro ya no estaba solo.

Hacía poco rato había ido al doctor, después de estar varias semanas con molestias, al principio no le dio importancia alguna, pero tenía demasiados vómitos y nauseas y el hecho de no aguantar ni el agua lo tenían mal. Jamás se había sentido así .

No tenía lógica alguna todo lo que le había dicho el tal medico ese era demasiado raro, casi como una broma, pero quien, quien se atrevería a bromear con el apellido Akashi¿? A sus 24 años ya tenía un imperio de nivel que pocos con todo el trabajo de sus vidas podían alcanzar, debido a su super nivel intelectual había terminado su carrera a la mitad del tiempo, tenia excelente situación económica y ya no dependía en nada de su padre, hacía más de 7 años salía con Atsushi y este ultimo año se habían ido a vivir juntos, estaban bien , al menos eso creía , gran culpa del quiebre era suya , ya que el trabajo le consumía todo el tiempo, lo había dejado solo.  
El pelimorado tenia su pastelería, un pequeño negocio que acababa de formar, Seijuro le había apoyado y ayudado para que lo hiciera, sus vida todo estaba bien, muy bien eso era lo que creía, hasta que empezó a notar la distancia . Ya no era cariñoso como antes, empezó a perder el interés, ya no lo saludaba ni se emocionaba como antes al verlo no fue difícil saber cuál era el problema después de todo el siempre se anticipa a los hechos.

Siempre había sospechado de esa amistad tan entrañable, Himuro Tatsuya no le caía mal, demasiado ikemen para estar interesado en su novio, pero resulto que si, al final Atsushi se había enamorado de él y de verdad que no lo culpaba, en ese momento Akashi comprendió que había perdido a la única persona que tenía en el mundo…

Y que mas daba siempre había estado solo, tenía que retomar su vida de antes de Atsushi. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al recordar los momentos felices que habían vivido, solo y caminado hacia su departamento de lujo. Pero él. El era Seijuro Akashi no debía llorar, además debía resolver ESE pequeño gran problema que tenia.

Llego hasta su departamento demasiadas cosas le atormentaban le estaba lloviendo sobre mojado. Primero la extraña enfermedad, luego la separación de Murasakibara, estaba triste confundido, y muy asustado, ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Se secó las lagrimas al final el dolor le había ganado al orgullo, tomo una prenda de ropa del que ahora era su ex novio se la acerco a la cara acariciando aun la ultima esencia que quedaba de su olor, ahí volvió a llorar, se daría el gusto por ahora- ya mañana no. ..

Cariño, cariño mío, puedo ver tu sonrisa cuando cierro los ojos…  
Porque te echo de menos, necesito que estés aquí…  
Perdona que no pueda decir estoy en casa correctamente  
Nunca pensé que te sentías solo…

Se paró buscando una maleta para comenzar a dejar la ropa del hombre al que amaba mientras inconscientemente toco su vientre… tal vez solo tal vez no sería mala idea tenerlo.._pensó.

Atsushi era y fue siempre el único. "mi primer amor no es dulce ni hermoso como un caramelo es amargo y duele"


	2. Al otro lado del Sol

Al otro lado del sol

Tiempo después de su separación Akashi seguía con su vida normal, la vida continuaba para bien o para mal, su orgullo no le permitía llevar un duelo adecuado al término de su relación, prefería no pensar, evadir esos sentimientos de abandono de extrañar a esa persona especial.

Así también prefirió ignorar el pequeño "PROBLEMITA" que seguía creciendo dentro de él, no sabía si lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente; en un primer momento su intención era deshacerse de "eso" luego pensó que no sería tan malo dejar que las cosas pasaran… y así siguió su vida ocupada de adulto, llena de trabajo, llena de obligaciones impuestas por el mismo. Tenía su imperio, la empresa que con tanto orgullo había logrado montar con su esfuerzo y lejos de su padre. Se volvió al 1000% a trabajar, salía tarde de su oficina, intentaba escapar de la realidad, la difícil realidad de que la persona a la que amaba ya no estaba a su lado, la dura verdad de que al llegar a casa ya nadie le esperaría para darle la bienvenida, de que al dormir ya no estaba él para abrazarlo al despertar no habría estaría solo en su cama. Así eran sus días y él seguía ignorando a la pequeña cosita que a estas alturas ya tenía 4 meses creciendo dentro de él.

A estas alturas ya su vientre se veía algo abultado, ya no podía seguir haciéndose el desentendido.

Era difícil enfrentarse a eso, ¿como lo haría? Se sentía como un fenómeno -Los hombres no tienen bebes. .. –pensaba una y otra vez…

Estaba en un estado de negación absoluta, según le había explicado su médico padecía de una muy curiosa condición que le permitía concebir bebes debido a algunas alteraciones genéticas, y él no era el único, al parecer a varios sujetos de sexo masculino les había ocurrido algo similar. Cuando el médico se lo dijo luego de varios exámenes que se había realizado para confirmar diagnostico quedo en shock, al principio pensaba que era solo un virus que lo tenía mal del estomago de ahí sus nauseas y vómitos… ese mismo día Atsushi le dijo que terminaran y él ni siquiera alcanzo a decirle de su condición, para ese entonces Seijuro tenía 4 semanas de gestación, según le habían dicho hasta las 12 semanas podría deshacerse del "producto", el tiempo se le acabo tendría que tenerlo...ya tenía 16 semanas, 4 meses .

-soy un imbécil ¿cómo deje que esto pasara?- se pregunto dándose cuenta de la responsabilidad que tendría. Aun podía darlo en adopción, se tranquilizo.

Un día estaba recostado en su cama luego de un agotador día unas tremendas ganas de comer dulce le invadieron, fue horrible, es como si pudiese matar por un chocolate, corrió a comprar a una tienda de "convini "eso era lo que llamaban un "antojo".

Cuando volvió a su apartamento se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron a él, "Atsushi… - ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Meses. -_Aun te extraño, ojala que estés donde estés te encuentres bien y seas feliz _-No había tenido tiempo ni de llorar ni de lamentarse, estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo y ese era el plan. No pensar, pero ahora se sentía tan vulnerable, tan sensible, tan vacio… su departamento tan grande y ahí estaba comiendo chocolate como loco, se recostó y saco de debajo de su almohada aquella prenda… que nunca había salido de ahí, la prenda que no empaco ese día pues quería dejarla como último vestigio de esa persona que tanto amaba, una playera de Atsushi, la tomo entre sus manos la _acerco a su rostro_ y lloro en silencio. Ahí fue cuando lo sintió por primera vez su hijo se movió, en ese momento empezó a notarlo, en ese momento su vida cambio.

Tomo conciencia de la vida que llevaba dentro, de la vida que había construido junto a la persona que amaba, de alguna forma sentía que Atsushi estaba ahí cerca muy cerca de él, ya no sentía el vacio enorme que hace un momento ocupada su corazón. En 5 meses iba a nacer ese pequeño ser, que intentaba hacerse notar, un par de lagrimas mas cayeron por su rostro, pero por alguna razón ya no eran de tristeza.

Era complicado , esconder su cada vez más abultado vientre, también controlar las tremendas ganas de tragar todo lo dulce que se le pusiera por delante, gracias a su delgada figura su hijo no se notaba tanto, aunque tuvo que cambiar y empezar a usar ropa más ancha, no quería que el mundo se enterar que era un fenómeno.

Hasta ahora no había tenido control prenatal alguno, fue a ver al médico que le había dado el increíble diagnostico ahora debía proteger a su niño no podía creer como es que hace tan poco había pensado en matarle o regalarle...

Llego a la clínica de inmediato le mandaron a tomar algunos exámenes de sangre y una ecografía obstétrica.

Ahí lo vio la primera vez , acostado en una camilla y a través del monitor , era muy pequeño pero ya podía ver claramente sus manos y sus piernas su cabeza, y pudo escuchar su corazón, una tremada felicidad le invadió, una intensa emoción que le hizo llorar, solo esperaba que los meses sin control no le hubiesen afectado .

-al _parecer está creciendo fuerte y sano y es raro por que usted no está en la mejor condición_-le dijo el hombre de bata blanca

_-¿que tengo?_-pregunto preocupado

- no es nada grave solo, su peso y tiene algo de anemia, necesita alimentarse mejor, le daré unas vitaminas debe modificar su estilo de vida

-_ok ok.-_ dijo recibiendo la receta y la copia con las imágenes de ultrasonido de su bebito.

Empezó a cuidarse, se sentía dichoso, "su bebe "el bebe de Atsushi. Atsushi ¿que diría el si se enterara? Era algo que no iba a averiguar, ya que sabía que su amor ahora llevaba una feliz vida no quería que tuviese problemas con la que ahora era su pareja, además sabia de buena fuente que se había ido a América junto a Himuro.

Antojos de dulce era lo que tenía todo el santo día su hijo era igual que su papá un pequeño traga dulces, ya iba por los 5 mese y medio… el bebe era un flojo no se movía a menudo, solo lo hacía cuando sentía que comía cosas apetecibles.

_-te gustan estos bebe? _– Le preguntaba mientras acariciaba su vientre y con la otra mano se llevaba una barra de cereal a la boca –a tu papi le gustaban mucho, sabes él siempre estaba comiendo, tu serás tan grande y fuerte como él. – sonrió al pensar lo tonto que debía verse hablando solo.

Varias veces se sorprendió evitando llorar ya que le hacía mal a su bebe todo lo que hacía era puro instinto, jamás imagino que pensaría tanto en otra personita que ni siquiera conocía.

Dejo de trabajar tanto, dejo de hacer muchas de las cosas que hacía solo para cuidarle, eso era amor un amor muy diferente al amor que sentía aun por el padre de su hijo.

Akashi estaba solo era él y su bebe en el mundo, no sabía si era que desde pequeño fue así pero no sentía gran diferencia de lo que ya había vivido solo que ahora una pequeña luz iluminaria sus días.

6 meses y medio, estaba tremendo ,casi nada le quedaba de ropa, el otoño era una buena época para abrigarse y cubrirse aunque en esos meses había conocido a otros como él, seguía sintiendo mucha vergüenza de su anatomía, se sentía muy inseguro por primera vez en su vida, las hormonas? O tal vez tuvo algo que ver el hecho de escuchar a otros hablar sobe lo raro que se comportaba, había tenido una reunión con importantes accionistas y en tanto le pusieron la bandejita con dulces de cortesía como si aun arrebato se tratara los tomo todos, lo mismo hizo cuando trajeron los pastelillos y todos se le quedaron viendo, debía controlarse.

Ese día aviso a todos que se tomaría algunos meses de vacaciones pero que seguiría monitoreando y tomando decisiones desde su hogar ahí los rumores de una terrible enfermedad se escucharon en su empresa.

Ya por los 7 meses tuvo un encuentro con alguien de su pasado.

Ese día estaba en el supermercado ya había llegado el invierno, andaba con un abrigo muy grande de repente se topo en la fila con alguien a quien en su tiempo había conocido muy bien

_-Akashi-Kun ¿? Eres Akashi-Kun?_

_-Tetsu?_

Kuroko Tetsuya un ex miembro del equipo de Teiko, se habían dejado de ver cuando tenían 18

Kuroko estaba igual nada en él había cambiado, de la mano llevaba a un pequeño de unos 3 años de cabello rojo y ojos azules como los de Tetsu

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a hablar

-_este es mi pequeño Tetsuo tiene 3 años, saluda cariño_

_-hola- _le dijo el pequeño, avergonzado

_-¿tuviste un hijo?_

_- es una larga historia Akashi –kun_

Ese día hablaron hasta tarde, no supo cómo ni porque pero termino contándole todo, desde su ruptura con Atsushi hasta su embarazo que tanto escondía.

Kuroko le confesó que también era dueño de esa increíble capacidad de concebir bebes y ese pequeño era el fruto de su amor con Kagami con quien vivía y llevaba 10 años

_Si supe lo de Murasakibara– kun y Himuro-san ellos se fueron a new york, ¿estás seguro de ocultarle esto?_-le pregunto en tono serio –_Himuro-san es el casi hermano de Taiga pero casi no hemos sabido de ellos._

-_Estoy Más que seguro aún amo a Atsushi y quiero que sea feliz. No le guardo ni una pisca de rencor, yo tome esta decisión, el merece a alguien que lo haga feliz, yo jamás fui bueno con él, nunca supe apreciar sus detalles, sus atenciones, no supe aprovechar mi oportunidad y él me _entrego tantas, bien dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, incluso me dejo un último regalo, me dio la dicha de tener a su hijo en mi vientre-dijo serio acariciando su barriga.

-_has cambiado mucho Akashi-kun_ – le miro sorprendido, no había ni rastro del Akashi que había conocido, miro sus ojos que antes estaban apagados y sin vida ahora. Tenían un hermoso brillo.

-_No es mi intención arruinar nada, no quiero que me desprecie ni a mí ni a mi bebe._

Algo parecido a lastima fue lo que sintió Kuroko, todo este tiempo solo debe haber sido duro incluso para el orgulloso Akashi.

-¿_no hay problema en que Tetsuo y yo te visitemos verdad?_ – pregunto Kuroko mientras cargaba al pequeño peli celeste.

-ehh… por supuesto pueden venir a verme cuando quieran –dijo con una sonrisa.

Desde ese día Kuroko Tetsuya iba a visitarlo siempre, ya que le preocupaba que Akashi estuviese tan solo, le llevaba cosas para comer, le empezó a hablar de cómo sería una vez que el bebe naciera, para Akashi el sentirse más acompañado le hizo bien , se sentía más seguro había empezado a temer por el momento del parto, su bebe estaba seguro dentro de él pero ¿si algo salía mal? tenía mucho miedo que algo malo les ocurriera no soportaría perder a quien tanto había esperado, Kuroko le hablaba que era improbable y le tranquilizaba diciéndole que el procedimiento era simple que estaría dormido y que cuando despertara el bebe estaría a su lado.

El tiempo paso y el esperado final llego , de antemano sabía que día debía irse al hospital la operación era programada, así que todo estaba listo, los últimos días apenas había podido moverse bien , el bebe le pegaba mucho y de vez en cuando sentía una que otra contracción, había dormido muy poco la última semana , entre algunos dolores y la preocupación , en esos momentos era cuando mas necesitaba a alguien , si bien Kuroko le apoyaba sabia que tenia su familia y no podía estar con él siempre… la noche anterior a irse a la clínica dejo todo listo su bolso y las cosas de su bebito , también la playera de Atsushi, aun no sabiendo por que se apegaba tanto a ella.

Cuando llego al hospital lo monitorearon y controlaron todo pronto lo ingresaron a pabellón, estaba nervioso, rogaba que todo saliera bien, no había alcanzado a avisarle a Kuroko, aunque este sabia el día y la hora pero de seguro había tenido algún inconveniente pronto lo durmieron y no supo mas del mundo…

Pasaron algunas horas…

Hasta que al despertar se vio a si mismo acostado en una cama, ¿cuanto había dormido?

-enfermera ¿dónde está mi hijo? ¿Salió todo bien? – pregunto agitado y con miedo, había tenido horribles pesadillas donde su bebe moría, donde se lo quitaban…

-En un momento se lo traeremos – se alivio al escuchar eso, se sentía tan cansado… agotado como si hubiese jugado 10 juegos de basketball seguidos

un pequeño bultito le fue entregado envuelto en una manta , Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto , su piel blanca, rasgos finos su cabello era rojo, se parecía solo a él, era su imagen a pesar de lo pequeño podía notarlo sintió que el mundo se le iluminaba un calorcito le recorrió el pecho, su bebe estaba dormido, era muy tranquilo respiraba pausadamente, sentía que podía morir de felicidad, lo observo era una maravilla, con su mano acaricio la carita delicadamente , pensó en Atsushi en cuanto le había entregado desde que lo conoció en Teiko, en cuanto le había enseñado de la vida, recordó los momentos felices que habían vivido , los besos, los abrazos, los "te amo" y todas aquellas cosas preciosas que le había hecho sentir… era tiempo de olvidar , aunque desde ahora tendría una parte de él para siempre en ese pedacito de ser humano hermoso que la vida le había regalado, la vida no era tan mala, tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez el jamás había mirado lo brillante que podía ser, si bien había sido muy feliz con su novio esto era algo que jamás había sentido; de repente el bebe despertó abrió sus ojos, eran hermosos… bicolores como los de él solo una pequeña particularidad uno era rojo el otro morado.

"Entre rojo y morado…"

-_hola mi amor soy tu mami_- le dijo acariciando la pequeña cabecita, el bebe lo miro fijamente y tomo uno de sus dedos apretando fuertemente.

En ese momento ya no le importo nada mas, ni el hecho de que estaba solo en esa fría sala de hospital, ahora solo era él y su hijo, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, sintió todo el amor que tenia y que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir…

"_Desde que tu llegaste a mi __  
__ya nada a vuelto a ser gris __  
__no hay mas soledad ya no hay mas temor __  
__tu le has dado a mi vida un nuevo sol"_

Todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida todo el dolor que pudo haber sentido alguna vez se borro en ese momento.

Desde ese día Akashi Seijuro jamás volvería a estar solo…

"_Hoy por ti yo vuelvo a vivir_

_Hoy por ti yo he vuelto a sentir _

_la ternura que un día perdí  
contigo a vuelto y es para ti__ "_

Desde ese día volvió a vivir en ese mundo entre rojo y morado que tan feliz le había hecho antes

_Desde que tú llegaste a mí __  
__las sombras se alejaron de aquí __  
__desde que tú llegaste a mi __  
__supe que no podía vivir sin ti._

-Akashi –kun te lo siento no pude llegar antes… perdón -era Tetsu, con Tetsuo y Kagami,

- Tetsuya ¡! Mira es la cosa más bella de este mundo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

_Akashi sintió que cuando Atsushi le dejo su mundo se derrumbaba, pero dicen que "lo que la vida te quita te lo da por otro lado", aprendió que en el mundo las cosas pueden ser mejores, aprendió que siempre debes aprovechar a las personas que te aman por qué no siempre estarán para ti, que no importa cuán negra y oscura sea la noche siempre habrá un rayo de luz que la iluminé. Akashi no ha dejado de amar a Atsushi ahora lo ama desde ese pequeño ser que es su hijo…_ _"Donde quiera que estés espero seas feliz… muchas gracias Atsushi. "_


	3. El sentido de Todo

Se encontraba acostado en la cama de la clínica junto con su pequeño hijo que dormía profundamente, la noche entera se la había pasado en vela vigilando a su retoño. Estaba muy nervioso de que algo malo que ocurriese, escucho el rumor de que un bebe había muerto en la otra habitación, Apnea del sueño le habían dicho, eso sumado a la excesiva y bien entendida preocupación de toda "madre" primeriza hizo que estuviese obsesivamente verificando que el bebe respiraba. Así fue como lo encontró la mañana.

Se sentía muy cansado; Kuroko y Kagami lo fueron a visitar los días que había estado internado ya que lo dejaron más tiempo por la anemia que presentaba, ese día al fin le iban a dar el alta médica y podría irse con su bebe a casa.

-hey Akashi, ¿nos vamos?- Kagami llego a la sala le pareció raro que Kuroko no estuviese con él

-eh… Taiga ¿dónde está Tetsu?, ¿Cómo es eso de que nos vamos?-pregunto algo sorprendido mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el bolso que había llevado.

-¿Tetsu no te dijo? Te quedarás con nosotros todo este mes, no quiere que estés solo con el niño sin que nadie los cuide, él pidió descanso en su trabajo para encargarse ustedes dos por esta semana – le informo de manera despreocupada mientras tomaba el bolsito del bebe y se lo calzaba en la espalda.

-emm… No tienen por qué molestarse en serio, estaré bien en mi departamento – le miró seriamente aunque una parte de sí le decía que estaría bien ser cuidado aunque fuese una vez por alguien más, mas ahora que se encontraba recién saliendo de un procedimiento tan delicado como era dar a luz a un hijo.

-olvídalo, si no te llevo de vuelta me matará, Tetsu puede molestarse mucho conmigo si no le obedezco- esto le causa mucha gracia a Akashi, al parecer Tetsuya Kuroko se hacía respetar mucho en su relación de Pareja con el Tigre Pelirrojo.

-es bueno que Tetsu te enseñe tu lugar… Taiga.

/

Al entrar a casa de Kagami y Kuroko notó que sobre la mesa del comedor se encontraba una linda torta muy bien decorada con crema de color celeste y amarillo con un bonita Decoración que decía "Bienvenido bebe " – al ver esto se sorprendió, una pequeña punzada de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo.

Pronto Apareció Kuroko y su hijito dándole la bienvenida a los recién llegados

-¿pello calgar a bebe?- pregunto el pequeño niño de ojos azules como los de su Mami mientras se acercaba tímidamente a Akashi quien sostenía a su hijito.

-Tetsuo no puedes eres muy pequeño, cuando crezcas jugarás con él cariño-infirió Kuroko al ver que su retoño insistía en querer tomar al otro.

-pero quello juar con él Tesu, yo lo cuidade y sedá mi amigo- Miro con cierto enojo a su mami pero al parecer lo entendió y se fue a buscar un Juguete para dárselo a su nuevo primito.

Ese día Akashi se sintió más acompañado que nunca… miró con cariño a esa familia quien amorosamente los habían acogido y sonrió con nostalgia.

Mientras servían pastel Tetsuya pudo notar los ojos vidriosos del heterocromo pelirrojo.

-no estés triste Akashi kun, aquí los cuidaremos muy bien a ti y a Kazuto* -así se llamaba el bebe, Akashi le eligió el nombre al momento de notar la personalidad tranquila que este poseía-Luego te vas a descansar al cuarto que les preparamos, Kagami…digo Taiga dejó todo listo ¿Verdad amor?

-claro mi vida-respondió presuroso mientras observaba con ternura a su pequeña sombra, los dos se notaban tan enamorados aun después de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, Akashi pensó en ese momento lo lindo que debía ser "hacer" Familia con la persona a la que amas, pero que va , él tenía también a su pequeña familia que dormía apegado a su pecho.

Definitivamente jamás podría devolverle todo lo que habían hecho por él y por la pequeña vida que trajo a este mundo.

/

Con Atsushi, 8 meses atrás-

-Muro-chin voy contigo – le dijo serio, parecía muy molesto su cabello estaba recogido y daba un aire intimidante a cualquiera que lo viese.

-hey... hey! Atsushi para, si voy a América es porque voy a trabajar no a jugar – le dijo seco y nada intimidado con el semblante del otro - además ¿tienes dinero para costear pasaje y la estadía? ¿Qué dice Akashi de esto?

-Aka-chin y yo terminamos, mejor dicho yo lo "termine", ya me cansé de que no me tome en cuenta.-

-Me extraña que te haya dejado así como así ¿Por eso te quieres ir a pasar un tiempo a América? Eso está bien, pero ¿qué harás con tu negocio?

- lo cerré, y me gaste mis ahorros para comprar el pasaje y viajar contigo Muro-chin

- De verdad que no entiendo, ¿para que querer ir conmigo? Conociéndote al poco rato de llegar ya querrás volver a Japón, en fin cosa tuya, solo te digo no me causes problemas.

-quiero empezar de nuevo en USA-dijo seguro de sí mismo en el fondo sabia que esa era la mejor decisión

- ¿y tu familia? A tu madre no le va a gustar nada que te quieras ir de la noche a la mañana

-no lo saben, les escribiré cuando llegue allá- a Himuro le pareció bastante extraño todo, pero en fin, conocía de sobra la personalidad a veces alocada de su amigo.

-ok, ok pero si me causas inconvenientes te dejaré tirado por ahí-sentencio y Murasakibara sabía que era verdad Tatsuya nunca decía nada por decirlo.

Y así fue como de un rato a otro el inmaduro Atsushi Murasakibara en un arrebato de esos que solía tener y sin pensar en nada, partió a América junto a su amigo, y si… lo que le había dicho a Akashi no era cierto, él no estaba enamorado de Himuro, solo quería que su novio le rogará, ver su comportamiento, pronto se dio cuenta lo poco que le interesaba al pelirrojo, se decepcionó terriblemente al notar que la reacción no era la esperada, para Akashi solo existía él mismo, él y su maldito absolutismo o eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces.

Aprovecho que Tatsuya viajaría a trabajar en una de las empresas de publicidad más famosas de USA y decidió acompañarle, pero lo que todos desconocían era la tremenda deuda que tenía con varios proveedores. El día de la pelea le habían amenazado con una demanda , ya no podía pedirle ayuda a su Aka-chin menos a su familia, estaba desbancado financieramente gracias a malos negocios, lo último que hizo fue pagarle a sus empleados y cerrar el local, con los últimos ahorros se compró el pasaje.

En EE UU comenzaría una nueva vida, iría tras el "sueño americano" trabajaría y recuperaría el dinero, luego montaría una pastelería en new york sus pasteles se harían famosos y un día volvería a Japón como un gran hombre de honor con mucho poder económico y se lo refregaría en la cara a Akashi por haberse perdido a un partido tan prodigioso como él, así fue como una serie de eventos desafortunados además de la nada madura actitud para afrontar sus problemas lo llevaron a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría mucho… Huir

"No podemos resolver nuestros problemas con las mismas ideas que los crearon"

En ese momento Murasakibara no lo entendía.

Lo que ocurrió unas semanas después no estaba en sus planes.

-Muro-chin no encuentro trabajo- dijo engullendo uno de sus dulces, como extrañaba sus Maiubo.

-Atsushi te dije que no te voy a mantener, además es obvio que no encuentras nada tu ingles es pésimo, de verdad no se a que viniste – lo único que había escuchado del más alto eran quejas, "que aquí los dulces eran ácidos" "que aquí la gente era rara "que no le gustaba el agua"

-Tengo que contarte algo… Muro-chin, yo le dije a Aka-chin que tú y yo somos pareja, que me enamoré de ti- Himuro se atragantó con uno de los dulces.

-¡¿ATSUSHI QUE MIERDA?¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO? ¿COMO QUE TU Y YO ANDAMOS? ¡! AKASHI VA A ASESINARME- estaba muy cabreado, odiaba la mentira, era una forma muy descarada y deshonesta de terminar algo por no decir inmadura y estúpida.

-perdón fui un tonto, le mentí por que quería ver su reacción así sabría si me quería o no, pero al decirle eso no me dijo nada, me enojé, es triste que no me haya querido ni un poquito – estaba muy apenado y termino confesándole todo- tengo una deuda me están amenazando con meterme a la cárcel, pensé que aquí la vida sería más fácil Muro-chin quería recuperar el dinero.

-eres un tonto, Atsushi debiste decírmelo, espero nadie se entere de la idiotez que dijiste, además eso de la deuda debes resolverlo, Busca trabajo

-¿tú tienes miedo que él se enteré? ¿Verdad? , pensé que te habías rendido–le preguntó a su pelinegro amigo- lo digo ya que te preocupo más lo que piense al enterarse de "que estamos juntos" que el hecho que me metan a la cárcel.

-estoy intentando olvidarle, solo espero sea feliz con ese tipo-su expresión de enojo cambio por una de melancolía

- buscaré trabajo, ahorraré y volveré a Japón- estaba decidido aunque con él nunca se sabía Atsushi era una persona muy cambiante.

-¿hablaras con Akashi y aclararás todo esto? Si vas a terminar con él debes hacerlo como un Hombre, diciendo la verdad.

.-moo…extraño a Aka-chin soy un tonto, debí intentar arreglar esto.

-de todas formas Akashi también tiene culpa te ha dejado muy de lado , pero las cosas no se arreglan mintiendo, vuelve a Japón y pon en orden las cosas, madura y no me mires con esa cara , que ni loco te pago el pasaje de vuelta, además me debes varios dólares ya por la estadía.

- lo sé Muro-chin te juro que iré a buscar trabajo y no regresaré hasta que lo encuentre, prometo convertirme en un hombre y enmendar mi vida.- al parecer luego de su rabieta había pensado mejor las cosas, ahora con la cabeza fría todo parecía más claro.

/

Salió como todos los días a buscar trabajo, era muy difícil su ingles era pésimo, caminó y caminó por toda la ciudad. Buscando algo, se sentía triste y deprimido, si tan solo pudiese volver el tiempo atrás.

Aun lo amaba, lo amaba como el primer día que lo conoció, como la primera vez que Miró sus ojos, no sabía como habia tenido el valor de dejarlo, ¿cómo? Si cada segundo de su vida pensaba en él ¿Qué tan estúpido puede llegar a ser el ser humano que abandona lo que más ama solo por un arrebato idiota e infantil?, lo peor era que no podía ni comunicarse con él, ¿qué le iba a decir? Esta vez haría las cosas bien, tampoco podía llamar a su familia pidiendo dinero, ya no quería ser una carga esta vez sería el mismo quien resolviera el embrollo en el que se había metido.

Pensando en todas esas cosas llegó a un local de sushi donde necesitaban a un ayudante según el anuncio

Entró y pidió hablar con el encargado con su pésimo ingles mal aprendido, le preguntó al chico Qué estaba sirviendo este lo miró con terror al ver la gran estatura que tenía y se giro a buscar a su jefe mirando lo con desconfianza.

En un momento apareció un señor de edad, parecía ser asiático.

-buenas tardes vengo por el aviso que está en la puerta.

-mm… ¿eres japonés?- le preguntó curioso

-si lo soy, necesito trabajo se cocinar muy bien aunque mi especialidad es la repostería, pero sé hacer sushi y me queda muy bueno, eso me decía mi Aka-chin- respondió bajito y en tono infantil

-Aka-chin ¿quién es él? , bueno no importa estarás a prueba, puedes hablarme en japonés entiendo perfecto también soy de allá, aunque no puedo pagarte mucho las cosas no han estado nada bien.

-de verdad muchas gracias necesito mucho el trabajo, cometí un terrible error y debo regresar a mi país a arreglarlo –dijo agradecido

Ese día se quedo trabajando en seguida hasta tarde, no le fue difícil aprender la rutina, ya estaba muy familiarizado con la cocina, estaba contento al fin podría reunir el dinero para volver, además el señor de la tienda quedo muy conforme el chico cocinaba como los dioses.

-¡Muro-chin conseguí trabajo! – le dijo bastante animado llegando al apartamento

-Me alegro mucho, pero lo más importante ¿cómo es la paga?

-bueno no es mucho, pero algo es algo- sacando cuentas le tomaría a lo menos 7 meses en juntar para regresar a Japón y pagar en parte la deuda que tenía con Himuro y su proveedores no importaba si tenía que pasar un tiempo en la cárcel al volver, además jamás imagino lo caro que era vivir en usa.

Y así pasó el tiempo, consiguió otro trabajo más en una tienda de convini, se estaba esforzando mucho, Himuro reconocía sus ansias de superación y le apoyaba, pero mas allá no podía hacer nada , el menor debía aprender por si mismo que los errores se pagan además le ayudaría a madurar.

Un día al llegar de la oficina de publicidad lo encontró llorando como un niño pequeño

-¿Atsushi qué pasa?-le pregunto de manera gentil

- soy un idiota Muro-chin un idiota, lo extraño mucho, si hubiese sabido todo lo que perdería –sollozaba-¡Aka-chin quiero estar contigo!- decía mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-si estas sufriendo tanto ¿por qué no le llamas y le cuentas la verdad?- le dijo en tono suave

-no puedo, no quiero que me resuelva la vida, menos ahora que desde hace 6 meses no sabe nada de mí, quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo-dijo limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chaleca.

-muy bien pero debes estar preparado, ¿te has puesto a pensar que Akashi pueda haber encontrado a alguien más? ¿Qué tal vez no te quiera ver ni en pintura?, que lo abandonaste sin darle más razones que la estupidez de que te habías enamorado de mi Después de todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos.

- es un riesgo que debo correr, si esta con alguien lo aplastaré y me robaré a Aka-chin- sonaba muy convencido de eso, a Himuro le sorprendió esto ya que pensó que el menor había cambiado pero su impulsividad innata seguía ahí.

-¿sabes lo egoísta que es eso?

- no soy como tú, no puedo simplemente ver como la persona que amo se va con otro y quedarme de brazos cruzados

- solo quiero que él sea feliz, si estoy acá es por eso también ya me olvide.

- mmm…

- lo nuestro no funcionó y ya, Además éramos incompatibles, lo conocí de la nada, fue muy poco tiempo, pero tan intenso que siento que estuve años con él, pero sabes se que jamás llego a amarme, ahora está con ese tipo.

-es tonto y se perdió a un gran tipo como tú, espero algún día vuelva arrepentido

-jaja no creo pero en realidad es algo que tenía que pasar, así es la vida no siempre se gana, en fin yo sigo viviendo y estoy bien, espero él igual-se sentía nostálgico, recordarlo le hacía ponerse sensible.

- te rindes fácil, Muro-chin

-ayer llame a Taiga y no pude evitar preguntarle por él, dice que se está viviendo con el otro sujeto y que está bien, me alegro ojala sea muy feliz, ¿sabes qué? creo que mi hermano quería preguntarme por ti Atsushi

-¿mmm…?

-de seguro piensa que tú y yo andamos, mierda que vergüenza…

Himuro también tenía sus razones para estar ahí, más allá de el hecho de que necesitaba dinero extra y que venía a hacer un trabajo de publicidad, había un motivo mucho más fuerte, un amor no correspondido, Unilateral? , el chico que le gustaba y con quien había tenido una corta pero intensa relación de 6 meses le había dicho que no podía dejar de amar a su ex novio, esta es otra historia, pero gracias eso entendía en parte que Murasakibara estuviese sufriendo por Akashi aunque su caso es demasiado distinto.

"_El que no ha sufrido no sabe nada; no conoce ni el bien ni el mal; ni conoce a los hombres ni se conoce a sí mismo"_

_/_

_Volviendo a l tiempo actual con Akashi_

Akashi kun te traeré la comida- Kuroko cuidaba de Akashi mientras este aun estaba convaleciente, la herida de la operación no sanaba aun, por lo que este debía estar en cama, esto sumado a que su cuerpo estaba muy débil por la anemia.

Suerte que Tetsu lo estaba ayudando, o no hubiese sabido que hacer solo, era torpe muy torpe con el bebe, y como no, no está en su instinto básico la "maternidad", era un hombre y todo era muy antinatural.

Kuroko le enseñaba lo básico, como cambiar el pañal correctamente, como limpiarle para que no se irritara, como hacerlo botar lo gases luego de comer, el pequeño solo se dejaba hacer ,dormía mucho y comía demasiado, Akashi se preguntaba ¿donde se metía la leche esa cosita diminuta?.

-Tetsuya no tengo como agradecerte, incluso estás perdiendo de trabajar por estar acá junto a nosotros

-no te preocupes Akashi-kun lo hago con gusto- de repente detrás de Kuroko apareció su pequeño hijo Tetsuo a Akashi le encantaba ese niño tan activo e inteligente a tan corta edad, imaginaba que su Kazuto cuando creciera sería igual aunque ahora apenas se despertaba para comer.

-uhm quiedo juar con el bebe- dijo mirando con curiosidad al pequeño pelirrojo

-cuando crezca podrás jugar con él, ya te dije cariño además esta dormidito míralo.

- judaremos y sedemos amigos, Crece luego bebe- le dijo inocentemente, a Seijuro le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo, ciertamente ya no estaban solos hasta su hijito había ganado un amiguito.

/

Al fin lo había conseguido reunir el dinero, realizo los depósitos correspondientes a sus proveedores y pudo saldar en parte la deuda que tenía, aun así estos le amenazaron con meterlo a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato, ya veria como se las arreglaba. Gracias a un golpe de suerte pudo juntar más de lo previsto aunque fue arriesgado lo había conseguido.

-idiota pudiste perderlo todo

-pero al final duplique Muro-chin

-tú no cambias ni maduras, tuviste suerte pero no vuelvas a apostar nada, ¿quieres perder los meses que has estado acá?

-pero gané, y puedo pagar en parte lo que debo además de volver

-han pasado 8 meses, ya estoy por terminar, lo decidí también volveré, espérame una semana más y regresemos juntos.

-ohh ¿es enserio? Me alegra regresar con Muro-chin

-ten algo claro, puede que Akashi esté con alguien

-lo sé pero debo hablarle, contarle todo, intentarlo. Si no me acepta al menos estaré en paz de que dije la verdad, quiero verlo, aunque me odie, lo amo…

- Atsushi, así es el mundo, fue tu decisión, te equivocaste, que esto te enseñe que hay que pensar antes de actuar, sé que no soy quién para decir eso soy muy impulsivo, pero sabes, cada quien elige como quiere vivir su vida, esta vez elegiste bien, volvamos y hagamos lo correcto démosle sentido a esto.

/

-bebe deja de llorar ¿qué pasa contigo?- Le preguntó a su pequeño quien había estado todo el día llorando mucho y sin querer dormir, lo mecía y lo cambiaba de posición mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-parece que tiene sueño-comento Kagami mirando a Akashi, mientras le parecía increíble observarlo de esa forma, jamás en sus años de conocerlo pensó verlo así actuando tan tiernamente con alguien.

- no quiere dormir, no sé que tiene, no creo que esté enfermo ¿verdad?- dijo colocando su mano en la frente de su pequeño.

-solo no tiene un buen día eso es todo, tenle paciencia, apenas tiene 7 días de vida no lo presiones con tu absolutismo.

-muy gracioso Taiga .

-como sea ¿debe haber sido difícil pasar por esto solo?

-un poco, pero no me arrepiento, era inevitable, hay veces en que el amor se termina, eso le pasó a Atsushi conmigo, se cansó de mi y se enamoró de otra persona, nada en la vida es para siempre, si hay algo de que deba arrepentirme es el hecho de no haber disfrutado mas el tiempo con él-bajo el rostro mirando a su pequeño que aun se quejaba-lo importante es que ahora tengo a Kazuto

-Sabes que cuentas con Tetsu y conmigo…

-no sé que hubiese hecho sin ustedes.

/

El viaje fue pesado estaba exhausto, pero apenas pisó Japón se dispuso a ir al apartamento de Akashi.

Golpeó la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta, al parecer no estaba, cuando salió le preguntó al conserje del edificio, este le dijo que Akashi no estaba hace mas de 1 semana, que últimamente había estado muy enfermo y que tal vez se haya ido a pasar tiempo con algún familiar.

"Aka-chin no tiene familiares, Aka-chin solo me tenía a mi… eso significa que…"

Se desanimó y pensó lo peor, saco de sus bolsillos una de sus barras de Maiubo mientras caminaba por las calles, se había preparado para decirle muchas cosas, lo había ensayado, todo para nada, no se sentía en casa y eso que era su país, estaba al borde las lágrimas, una intensa sensación de soledad le invadió.

-¿así que te fue mal? lo supuse por tu cara iré a ver a Taiga anímate y acompáñame.-le pidió Himuro de forma amable intentando animarlo

No estaba, Aka-chin no estaba…no quiero ir, quiero llorar.

-vamos además podrás ver a Tetsuya, ¿era tu compañero verdad?

-Kuro-chin me agrada, vamos.

/

Taiga ayúdame con el almuerzo- le pedía Kuroko a su esposo mientras llegaba con las bolsas de las compras y las dejaba encima del comedor– ¿dónde está Tetsuo?

-con Akashi en la habitación ¿y eso? ¿Son las fotografías que tomaste? No entiendo cual es el gusto de imprimirlas-dijo mientras tomaba el pequeño sobre café que tenía varias imágenes.

-siempre es bueno tener el contenido físico, además quiero ponerlas en el álbum de nuestro hijo.

-como tu digas-dejo las fotografías en la pequeña mesita del living algo desordenadas…

/

Continuaba muy desanimado, lo único que quería era ver a Akashi pero este había desparecido, camino casa de Kuroko compró algunas gomitas y otros dulces para pasar su depresión.

-tal vez Taiga sepa donde esta Akashi.

-no creo Muro-chin, cuando estábamos juntos no veíamos a Gami-chin ni a Kuro-chin desde la última Winter cup- frunció el ceño parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-bueno ya verás que lo encontrarás, mañana es día laboral lo puedes hallar en su trabajo, sabes que siempre está ahí.

-Yei es cierto, ahí podre encontrarlo- ciertamente se sentía muy tonto de no haberlo pensado antes.

En eso se les hizo muy corto el camino a casa de Kuroko y Kagami.

/

-Taiga están tocando la puerta, puedes abrir-Akashi seguía intentando hacer callar a su pequeño pero este estaba más alterado que antes, incluso lo había sacado de la habitación y se encontraba en la sala de la casa, no tenía fiebre, hambre , frio, sueño… no sabía qué hacer con él.

-ok,ok-descuidadamente abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su hermano y … ¡Murasakibara¡

-Tat…tat..suya ¿qué haces acá?-lo miró con asombro y miedo –no puedo dejarte pasar… -

-Taiga no nos hemos visto hace 8 meses ¿así es como recibes a tu hermano? ya déjame pasar- empujo y ambos Murasakibara y Himuro quedaron dentro de la casa.

Al ver esto Akashi quedo estático y abrazó más a su hijo, miró fijamente al padre de este.

-¿¡Aka-Chin!?

-chicos este no es el mejor momento por favor, pueden volver después-pidió Kagami bastante alterado intentando no sonar tan agresivo.

-¡! Tío Tatsuya!- el pequeño se aferro a su tío a quien no veía desde hace meses este lo alzó en sus brazos-hola mi pequeño campeón-

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-llego Kuroko muy enfadado por el alboroto-oh por Dios, ¿qué hacen acá? , ¿Pueden irse?

-¿Aka-chin ese bebe? –preguntó el pelimorado intentando acercarse

-es el hijo de Akashi-kun, la madre del niño salió y se lo dejo un rato a su cuidado, no tiene nada que ver contigo Murasakibara –kun –respondió presuroso Kuroko

En ese momento Akashi desvió la mirada, su criatura al fin se había callado pesé a todo el alboroto que estaba armando el resto, era lo mejor, mentirle, el hombre que en ese momento estaba al frente suyo ya no era "su" Atsushi, ahora estaba con Himuro su pareja, no quería arruinar su relación.

Tetsu había tenido un gran plan, quería salir corriendo en ese mismo momento olvidar esos ojos que por unos segundos le habían mirado con ¿amor? …solo era esa tonta ilusión, la ilusión de pensar que aun le quería, que idiota se sentía, le había quedado muy claro que a Atsushi se le había terminado el amor por él.

-eso no es verdad Kuro-chin, ¿dime que no es verdad?- se sentía ¿traicionado? De alguna forma sabía que algo así podría pasar, Himuro se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero ¿un hijo? ¿Con una mujer? , ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Miro a la criatura era muy parecida a Akashi, era verdad, todo este tiempo de buscar soluciones, todo este tiempo de querer madurar para él, todo había sido en vano ahora tenía un bebe de otra persona.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala tomándose la cabeza y empezó a derramar lágrimas, Akashi no entendía la actitud que estaba tomando ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso le interesaba?

Tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas como cosa del destino vio esa fotografía, que sin querer le revelo la verdad, ahí estaba encima de la mesita entre otras…

-Aka-chin ¿Tú? …

/Flash Back

-Akashi-kun vamos, solo una por favor, te prometo que no se la enseñaré a Nadie, además luces hermoso.

-basta Tetsu, no me tomaré una fotografía en este estado mírame soy una bola grasosa y fea-decía un pelirrojo con 8 meses de embarazo mientras cocinaba.

-esto es algo por lo que no vas a pasar de nuevo, ¿no quieres tener recuerdos de cuando tu bebe estaba en la pancita? Kagami-kun, digo Taiga me tomo muchas cuando estaba en estado de Tetsuo.

-NO!

-pero alguna vez tu hijo te preguntara y…

-mi hijo no se enterara que salió de mi vientre, le diré que su madre murió en el parto o que se yo..

-negar tu propia naturaleza no es bueno, es tu hijo…y

-aun así será mi hijo no se diga mas.

- por favo tío kashi foto-pidió el pequeño pelirrojo de ojos de cielo mirándolo con su carita de ángel

-vale, vale no puedo negarme a Tetsuo pero solo una.

/

Una hermosa sonrisa, un abultado vientre… su pelirrojo estaba embarazado. De su hijo… no podía ser de otra manera.

La fotografía, Maldita la hora en que dejó que la tomarán, ahora todo estaba arruinado, Atsushi sabía la verdad un silencio sepulcral se sintió en ese momento.

-Creo que estos dos necesitan hablar-dijo serio Himuro mientras seguía cargando entre sus brazos a su sobrinito Tetsuo

-pero ¿Tatsuya estás bien? –pregunto su hermano al darse cuenta de la situación

-sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso debería estar mal?-comento despreocupado

-pero… ¿Tu relación?, Murasakibara y tú…

-jajajajajaj no hay relación alguna, por favor ¿de verdad pensabas eso de tu casi hermano Taiga? pensé que me conocías dijo mientras se dirigían adentro a las habitaciones.

Akashi escucho lo ultimo entendiendo cada vez menos, tenía la mente en blanco, solo reacciono cuando Kuroko le habló

-Akashi-kun, dame al bebe –iremos adentro, cualquier cosa háblame por favor-dijo seco mirando con cierta desconfianza al chico alto.

Frente a frente, Murasakibara se movió hasta quedar cerca Akashi quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el piso, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

-mentí, Muro-chin y yo nunca tuvimos nada, solo lo dije para librarme de ti, en realidad quería saber si de verdad me pedirías que no te dejará, que me dijeras que estabas celoso pero nada, solo me deseaste lo mejor y me dijiste adiós -tremenda punzada de dolor sintió el pelirrojo en ese momento se le nublo la vista.

-fui un inmaduro huí a Norteamérica por las deudas que le dejé impagas y porque según YO quería empezar una nueva vida… pero sabes no duré ni una semana sin pensar en volver a buscarte y pedirte perdón por lo idiota que fui.

Se quedo estático, impactado, su razonamiento lógico que le decía que era solo por su hijo que Atsushi le decía eso.

-no tienes que decir eso sólo porque sabes que tienes un hijo conmigo, no soy idiota Atsushi, se cómo funciona tu lógica.

-lo juro, te amo te amé y te amaré, me esforcé cada día por ti trabaje durante 8 meses, traté de ser mejor persona pagué mis deudas y volví a buscarte… aquí estoy ¡! Mírame! Aka-chin y te amo.

¿Que respondería a eso…? Gracias a su gran habilidad sabía que el mayor no mentía. Pero ahora todo era confuso, ¿lo amaba? ¿No era un sueño como esos que había tenido todo estos meses? Akashi se estaba tratando de convencer que fuese real lo que estaba pasando.

-eres un tremendo idiota bastaba con que me llamarás y me dijeras todo, habría pagado tu deuda habría hecho cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado…! ATSUSHI ESTUPIDO NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE FUE PASAR POR TODO ESTO SOLO! NO SABES CUANTO Pensé EN TI… me hiciste tanta falta… solo quería tu felicidad… pensé que Himuro y tú eran felices…me resigne a perderte… me resigne a estar sólo con mi bebe… ya hora vienes y ¿me dices todo esto?, no puedo, no sé qué decirte soy tan culpable como tú que lo nuestro terminara…

- perdóname- le dijo arrodillándose y llorando como un niño pequeño, si quieres pégame pero perdóname Aka-chin.

-levántate Atsushi –pidió con su tono absoluto a lo que el otro obedeció de inmediato

-perdóname a mí también – No creía lo que escuchaba

-Siempre hice lo quise, siempre te dejé sólo, nunca fui bueno para ti por eso pensé que lo que me había pasado era un castigo, aunque luego todo cambio fue una lección, no te dejare ir nunca más si aun me quieres podemos intentarlo, en este tiempo los dos hemos crecido, hemos madurado a los dos la vida nos enseño un montón en solo 9 meses.

-Aka-chin entonces tú…? yo-sin poder esperar más se acercó a él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos ¿cuánto tiempo había estado esperando eso? cuánto tiempo ansiando en tenerlo cerca, respirar el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir el calor de su ser.

El otro respondió ese abrazo de la misma forma enterrando su rostro en el pecho del más alto lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas, las dejo fluir no iba a limpiarlas, por segunda vez en la vida había sentido que tocaba el cielo de felicidad.

Se separaron y se miraron entre llorando y sonriendo todo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaban, Atsushi le levanto el rostro mientras miraba sus ojos bicolores, eran hermosos y de alguna forma habían cambiado, su mirada se había suavizado, de a poco tomo sus suaves labios y como una caricia comenzó a besarlo, al principio era solo un cálido contacto que luego se transformo en un beso salvaje, ambos se necesitaban y anhelaban la cercanía que estaban teniendo.

-puedo conocerlo ¿.. a mi hijo? –pregunto aun estrechando al otro entre sus brazos con cierto miedo.

-claro…Tetsu ya pueden venir- dijo limpiados el rastro de lágrimas

-¿qué paso todo bien?- pregunto en tono alto el peli celeste

-si, Atsushi y yo hemos hablado, ahora le presentare a su hijo-sonriendo, recibió al bebe en sus brazos para mostrárselo a su Grandote.

Para Murasakibara nada podía ser más perfecto aunque jamás imagino el hecho de llegar a ser padre, es mas nunca se había preguntado siquiera si alguna vez quería tener hijos, pero ahí estaba recibiendo entre sus grandes brazos a aquella pequeña criatura de no más de 50 cm, la miro detenidamente , era muy pequeña facciones muy finas al igual que su Aka-chin su cabello también era igual lo único que tenía de él era uno de sus ojos de color morado, en fin no le importaba, que importaba si no se parecía en nada, iba a amarlo como jamás había amado a nadie, se emociono al borde de estallar en llanto, ¿cómo era posible haberse perdido de tanto?, aun mas sabiendo que su pelirrojo paso por todo solo, imaginar eso le partía el corazón.

-hola yo soy tu papá idiota, perdón por llegar tan tarde, te juró que jamás los dejaré de nuevo-miró a su bebe derramando unas cuantas lágrimas aun asi tenía una gran sonrisa.

Akashi se acerco a ellos, jamás hubiese pensado que alguna vez veria la preciosa imagen que se mostraba ante él Atsushi sosteniendo a su hijo, al fruto de su amor no pudo evitar el llanto , en eso estaba cuando Murasakibara le entregó a bebe y para luego cargarlos ambos entre sus brazos y plantarle un tierno beso en los labios a Akashi.

-al parecer todos vivieron felices y aquí se termina esta historia de un par de idiotas un inmaduro y un orgulloso tarado- acotó Himuro mientras cargaba a Tetsuo, su querido sobrino.

-quien lo iba a imaginar y yo que los odiaba a ambos a Murasakibara-kun y a ti Himuro-san - Kuroko miraba emocionado la escena.

- al parecer la vida da buenas sorpresas.

Asi fue como lo que parecía la primera derrota de Seijuro Akashi se convirtió en su más grande victoria, asi fue como ahora, entre ese morado y rojo había otro pequeño color que lleno de brillo la vida de ambos.

Ambos cambiaron tomaron sus errores y los convirtieron en lecciones Cada quien le da a su vida el sentido que quiera… pero siempre debemos pensar en quienes nos acompañan.

"_La vida es bella si así la ves, es corta si así la mides, es larga si tus sueños lo son, es mala si esa es tu intención"._

FIN


End file.
